Here Hear I'am
by Choi Akira Rei
Summary: cinta Hinata dengan Naruto terhalang oleh perjodohan, Hinata dan Sasuke. cinta yang sangat tulus diwarnai dengan beberapa warna yang terang nan indah. semoga saja kisah mereka kekal selamanya, tapi tidak karena sebuah peristiwa.


Tittle : Here Hear I'am

Author : Choi Akira Rei

Paire : Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga memasuki toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka yang sangat indah, dan sedikit mengobrol dengan Ino Yamanaka. Setelah cukup lama mereka mengobrol dan Hinata sudah mendapatkan yang Ia inginkan. Dan kemudian Ia keluar dari toko bunga itu dan menuju ke rumah sakit dan bertemu seorang pemuda yang juga ingin menjenguk seorang, siapa yang sakit yahh ? teruss pemuda itu siapa ya ? baca aja ya readers.

Warning : OOC

Typo's

Gaje

.

.

_Happy Reading .. ^_^_

**-Chapter.1—**

Pagi yang indah ditemani suara merdu burung-burung, sinar mentari yang menghangatkan suasana, dan tak lupa juga bunga-bunga yang terdapat disetiap rumah.

"Otou-sama aku pergi dulu ya ?" Hinata keluar dari pintu utama rumahnya, Ia berlari kecil menyusuri jalan pasir berbatu menuju toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. Tak lupa dengan pipi memerah dan menggembung malu di wajahnya, sesekali ia juga tersenyum tipis.

Hinata kini berada di depan tepat toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. Ia mendorong sebelah kanan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Dorong'. "kriekk..," Hinata kini berada dalam toko yang sangat besar nan indah, berjenis-jenis bunga ada disitu. Mulai dari mawar beracun, melati rawa, bunga berwarna hijaulah, birulah, merahlah, kuninglah, ungulah, pokoknya disini semua lengkap, tapi Cuma bunga lho.

"selamat datang Hinata-chan." Sapa seorang wanita dengan perwakan langsing ideal, tinggi, kulit putih pasir halus, dan tak lupa surai pirang pucatnya, tak salah lagi Ino Yamanaka. "ohh, iya Ino. Maaf aku tak melihatmu tadi." Gumam Hinata tersipu malu dengan menggaruk rambut indigonya.

"ohh, tak apa. Kau mau beli bunga apa Hinata-chan ?" tanpa basa-basi lagi Ino menanyakan maksud kedatangan Hinta kesini, yang tak salah lagi membeli bunga.  
"ehm, aku mau beli bunga yang berwarna putih itu, Ino-chan." Hinata menunjuk salah satu bunga disana yang berwarna putih.

Ino meninggalkan obrolannya dengan Hinata, mengambil bunga berwarna putih yang dimaksud dan dibeli Hinata.

"ini Hinata-chan." Ino menyodorkan bunga berwarna putih yang sudah dibungkus dengan plastik transparan dari tangkai bawah sampai kelopak. "ehm, terima kasih Ino-chan." Hinata membungkukkan setengah badannya bermaksud berterima kasih, khas orang jepang. "berapa yang harus kubayar untuk bunga ini, Ino-chan ?" tambah dan tanya Hinata kepada Ino sambil membuka dompet kremnya. "hehm, ini untukmu saja." Ino menjawab dengan menepuk pundak Hinata.

"heungg, kenapa bunga ini kau berikan kepadaku, Ino-chan ?" baru saja kalimat itu keluar dari bibir agak mungil Hinata dengan lembut, dengan sigap dijawab Ino dengan, "ahh, tak apa. Kau ambil saja bunga itu.".

"heungg, Arigatou~, Ino-chan." Wajah merah Hinata mulai melanda kembali, entah karena sebab apa. "Iya, iya. Ehh, ada pelanggan. Kutinggal dulu yahh. Ddadah." Ino meninggalkan Hinata dengan senyum lebar yang melekat di wajahnya dan melambaikan tangan dengan maksud, sampai jumpa kembali Hinata-chan.

"Iya, aku juga ingin pergi, Ino-chan." Hinata melambaikan tangan kearah Ino dengan maksud yang sama dan keluar dari pintu kaca.

Hinata baru saja keluar dari toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka, Hinata tak beranjak menuju arah rumahnya, malah ia menuju kearah rumah sakit desa.

Di setiap perjalanan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis dengan kebiasaannya, wajah memerah. Berpijak di pasir berbatu Hinata melangkah dengan pelan tapi pasti.

Hinata menghadap kekiri, terlihat bangunan besar seperti apartemen tapi tak begitu banyak lantai, apaterment itu dicat dengan cat putih bersih.

Ia memejamkan mata dan membukanya kembali, begitupun seterusnya, seperti memakan buah yang sangat masam, wajah berganti kecut. Semangat mulai menyurut, tapi ia masih saja melangkah kedalam rumah sakit.

Hinata berhenti tepat didepan meja resepsionis, mungkin ada yang akan Ia tanyakan kepada resepsionis itu. "adakah kamar disini yang dihuni oleh Na., Naruto U., U-zumaki." Ia menanyakan kamar seorang dengan kalimat terbata-bata. "hahh, apa. Narto Umazi ?" resepsionis itu berlagak bodoh karena pertenyaan terbata-bata Hinata.

"Bukan, tapi Naruto Uzumaki." Bantah Hinata dengan suara kecil, "ouhh, Naruto Uzumaki ya ?. ehmm, ada dikamar no. 302 lantai 3." Jelas resepsionis itu setelah mengecek di komputer dihadapannya—resepsionis. "Arigatou~" Hinata membungkuk di hadapan resepsionis dan beranjak kearah lift.

"ceklik.." Hinata menekan salah satu tombol yang berada disisi kanan lift. Terbuka, iya terbukalah lift itu. Tanpa menunggu waktu, Hinata masuk kedalam lift itu dengan dan masih memegang bunga berwarna putih yang dibungkus plastik transparan, tak lupa wajah memerah dan bingung melekat padanya waktu itu. Menekan sebuah tombol lagi yang bertuliskan angka tiga (3).

"ring.." suara khas pintu lift terbuka, seorang wanita bersurai Indigo dan berkulit putih keluar dari mulut lift, iya Hinata. "kamar no. 300 , kamar no.301" gumam Hinata saat melangkah didepan kamar yang menunjukakkan angka 300 dan 301.

"brukk.."

hampir saja Hinata sampai didepan kamar no.302, tapi sesuatu Ia tabrak dengan kekagetan, bukan sesuatu tepatnya seorang pemuda beriris dark onyx dengan surai dark blue.

"hahh, maaf, saya tak lihat tadi" Hinata membungkukan setengah badannya bermaksud meminta maaf kepada pemuda yang Ia tabrak tadi.

Pemuda itu hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dengan maksud iya tak apa-apa. Awalnya Hinata tak melihat jelas wajah pemuda itu.

"Sasuke." Matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"kau berjalan pakai apa hahh ?" Tanya Sasuke dingin dengan tatapan matanya yang cukup tajam setajam silet, ehh salah. "heungg.." hanya suara itu yang keluar dari bibir Hinata menjadi jawabannya.

"kau mau menjenguk si Naruto kan ?" pertanyaan dengan nada dingin yang tak berubah terlontar dari bibir Sasuke, "heungg., Iya." .

Tak jelas, tapi memang pemuda beriris dark onyx itu menjinjing sebuah parsel berisi buah-buahan yang di lapisi plastik transparan, dan juga terlihat seperti sobekan kertas di tumpukan paling bawah. "kau juga ingin menjenguk Naruto kan ?" Hinata kini berbalik Tanya dengan pertanyaan sama Sasuke yang tadi. "ehmm, iya" nada yang tak berubah.

"kalau begitu kau saja yang bukakan pintunya !" pemuda yang berdandan _Casual_ itu menyuruh, tidak lebih tepatnya memerintah gadis bersurai indigo untuk membukakan pintu kayu coklat no.302.

'kamar no. 302' batinnya didepan kamar no. 302, Tak lupa juga Sasuke di belakangnya.

'degg., degg..' jantungnya berdetak kencang, berdebar-debar mungkin, nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajah memerah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"kriekk..." awalnya Hinata hanya menyentuh kenop pintu, tapi akhirnya Ia membuka pintu kayu coklat itu dengan hati-hata dan masih memegang bunga berwarna putih.

Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, terlihat empat orang pemuda yang satunya jelas terbaring di kasur pasien dan seekor anjing putih besar, ya tak salah lagi pemuda dengan surai hitam peka dan dikucir keatas dengan rompi hijaunya adalah Shikamaru, sorang pemuda lainnya dengan rambut hitam agak silau dan acak dengan anjing putih besarnya adalah Kiba dan Akamaru, dan satunya lagi pemuda dengan perawakan gendut rambut pirang kecoklatan adalah Chouji, dan yang terbaring adalah, ohh ya Naruto tak salah lagi.

Pemuda yang sedang terbaring, tak sengaja menangkapi seorang gadis bersuari indigo dan pemuda beriris dark onyx. "Hinata-Chan, Sasuke-kun, kau kesini ?" pemuda bersurai kuning terang itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan wanita bersurai Indigo dan pemuda beriris dark onyx itu, begitu juga yang lainnya.

Wajah Hinata buyar menjadi merah merona, bingung, malu, perasaannya bercampur aduk.

"Brukkk…" Hinata tak bisa menahan perasaannya dan seketika ambruk pingsan, di depan hadapan Sasuke dan kawan.

"Hinata-chan." Teriak Naruto.

_To Be Continued..^_^_

.

.

Sinopsis Chapter Berikutnya: ditunggu aja sampe updatetannya keluar ya ?, seperti FF yang sebelumnya, FF ini juga gak bisa diprediksi *waks. Cerita ini saya ambil dari,, *mikir, tentu saja dari pikiran saya *plokk. Ini sinopsis ato curhat ye *mikir. *abaikan. Kalo udah nulis sinopsisnya kan saya harus buatnya agak persis ama sinopsis ya?. Soalnya nanti pas saya buat, pala saya nanti pecah *gak nanya. Bingung nanti saya mahh.. :P.

.

.

Maaf sebelumnya jika fanfic ini tak terlalu bagus apalagi fantastis untuk para Readers. jika ingin memberikan saran atau kritikan silahkan. 

_**Sign**_  
_**By Author : Choi Akira Rei**_


End file.
